Super Smashing Misadventures
by Dank Greene
Summary: A collection of one shots that follow the daily lives of four swordsman as they live through the craziness of what is Super Smash Bros. Chapter 2 - Beach Day: As a treat to the smashers, the Hands take them to the beach! But will it be as fun as they think? R&R. NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS!
1. Welcome to the Academy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Bros.

**AN: **I'm starting a collection series! Hooray for one shots! These aren't in any chronological order; just a fun project I decided to do! I'll try my hardest to update frequently, but I will most certainly not cancel this project. Unless I really, really, really, _really _can't continue it, which isn't really the case right now, so this story is a must for now! The ratings depend on each chapter, I'll include the rating at the author's notes of every chapter so if it's appropriate to you, you will know!

**Rating: **K

And also a Happy Easter to everyone! Hope you enjoy it! And if you don't celebrate Easter, then still have a blessed day!

* * *

**Super Smashing Misadventures: Welcome to the Academy**

It was a big day for Master Hand. The fourth annual Super Smash Bros. tournament is about to take place. _Finally. _Another year of watching weirdos beat each other up with bats, swords, and balls… Smash balls. I don't know what _you were thinking…_

Anyway, Master Hand watched in amusement as more and more Smashers – old and new – piled into the newly added auditorium. The auditorium was just one of the new additions to the Smash academy. Another year meant more newcomers, and _that _means extra stuff to do! The academy was a lot larger than it was during the first tournament, and the rooms were fixed up to fit the Smashers desires and make them feel more at home. Or at least in whatever messed up universe they lived in*****…

Master Hand's "eyes" landed on the quartet at the far corner of the room. The two Links were engaged in a conversation while Marth looked around, admiring the auditorium. Ike***** stood next to him, eating a crab cake. Those four… they were just a show to start with. Ever since the four began hanging out during the Brawl tournament, they've been inseparable. Master Hand admired that, but at the same time he needs to keep a constant lookout for them.

Marth straightened up his posture as he noticed Master Hand floating towards him and his friends and quickly gestured to them to behave themselves. Master Hand was the creator of the Smash universe after all…

Master Hand arrived just in time as Ike shoved the remaining crab cake in his mouth, leaving Marth to face palm.

"Hello, boys," Master Hand greeted.

"Hefflow, Mashtur Hahf," Ike said with a mouth of full crab cake. Marth groaned inwardly.

"Er... Hello, Ike," Master Hand said, and quickly faced the other three, "Boys! You've arrived, excellent!"

Link snickered at Ike's previous incident, "Yeah, well,"

Marth sighed, "Please excuse them, Master Hand. They're just immature, despite their age..."

"That's alright, Marth," Master Hand said, "I have a preposition for you boys,"

"Do we get a reward?" Toon Link asked.

Marth gasped, "Toon Link!"

"I'm just asking!"

"That's rude to ask!"

"At least I don't talk with my mouth full!"

"Hey, you would to if you taste these crab cakes, they're delicious!" Ike butted in.

"I have control! Unlike you, Ike!"

"What does that mean, kid?!"

"It means you eat like a pig!"

Marth watched his friends go back and forth with a petrified expression while Link laughed in amusement. Those two were so lucky Master Hand is patient, especially with this group.

"At least I wasn't friend zoned by a statue*****!" Ike continued.

"You keep eating like that and you'll be friend zoned by Zelda!"

"You take that back, pipsqueak!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will,"

The two broke loose and a full cat and mouse chase began. Toon Link sprinted off with Ike on his trail as the two ran around the auditorium, dodging various smashers and furniture. Marth placed his head on his hands, mumbling to himself. Next to him, Link kept cheering the two on while Master Hand just stared in shock, yet did nothing. This was typical-everyday stuff for the quartet...

Marth sighed again.

"Master Hand, what's your preposition? Link and I will handle it as best we can,"

"Oh, yes, my preposition," Master Hand said, tearing his gaze away from the fighting swordsmen, "I would like you to-"

Master Hand's sentence was cut short by a yelp and a thud. Link was now whistling and whooping at his friends. Master Hand and Marth - the only two sane people - looked over and watched as Ike used his sword to trip Toon Link. The small Hylian fell, however, he stood up quickly and decided to use his size to his advantage. Toon Link jumped up at Ike when he didn't expect it and the fight continued with Ike trying to pry Toon Link off his back as Toon Link held on to Ike's neck for dear life.

"Get off my back, you little rat!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Ike struggled before stopping all of a sudden. Toon Link loosened his grip but still clutched on to Ike's shoulders.

"Wait," Ike said, "Why are we fighting?"

Toon Link thought for a moment, "Hm, beats me. Want to get a crab cake?"

"Heck, yeah!" Toon Link hopped off of Ike and the two walked side by side across the room.

Master Hand, Marth, Link, and well... everyone else watched as the duo go over to the snack table and pick off every crab cake off the plate before leaving the room completely. Link let out a last giggle before turning to face Master Hand, who was still frozen in shock.

"So, Master Hand!" Link said, "What did you want to ask us?"

"Hm? Oh yes!" a pause. "I forgot."

Marth fainted.

Welcome to the academy. You're going to love it!

* * *

**AN: **WHAT IS WITH ME THINKING THAT FIGHTS ARE FUNNY?! (Sighhhh) The first chapter always sucks. I promise it will get better! And you want to know why? Because I'll have you guys! Yes, I'm taking requests for this story! Yes, I do have ideas of my own, but if you have an idea that is funny or friendly and that would fit in this story - yet you don't feel like writing it yourself - this is the place to tell me! Write in a review or hit me up with a PM!

**Story notes time! **

**1\. **"Or at least in whatever messed up universe they lived in*****…" - I'm not insulting the universes that each smasher lives in. There's just so many and a huge variety that there's bound to be some weird ones!

**2\. **"Ike***** stood next to him, eating a crab cake." - IKE HASN'T BEEN OFFICIALLY ADDED TO THE SSB4 ROSTER AND IT'S REALLY SCARING ME BECAUSE I LOVE IKE SO IN MY STORY, HE WILL BE PRESENT.

**3\. **""At least I wasn't friend zoned by a statue*****!" Ike continued." - This is a Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass reference where Tetra is transformed into a statue. I don't ship Link x Tetra but I thought that would fit in well.

That's it for now. Thanks for reading!

_**-Green Swordsgirl**_


	2. Beach Day

**AN: **Yes! I wrote something! It's been awhile since I updated this story, so please forgive me! Thanks so much to anyone has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It really gives me motivation to continue so here ya go!

**Rating: **K plus

ARE YOU READY FOR A LONG CHAPTER?!

* * *

**Super Smashing Misadventures: Beach Day**

"Oh, boy! I am so psyched!" Ike exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, "I love the beach!"

Marth stared at him in confusion, "You've been there?"

"No, but I hear it's loads of fun!"

"It is!" piped Toon Link, from the seat behind them. The Smash crew was currently heading to the beach. Due to the large roster, the Hands set up two buses. The quartet - Link, Toon Link, Marth, and Ike -settled to go in the bus managed by Master Hand... Because who would want to be in a cramped up vehicle with Crazy Hand?

"Everyday, I woke up to the amazing sounds of the 'gulls just outside my window," Toon Link said, smiling widely, "Once you get past all the birds pooping on ya and taking your food, it's actually a really great experience,"

Ike gasped, "I swear, they lay one hand on my chicken sandwich-"

"Seagulls don't have hands," Link stated, then resumed to watching the environment pass by through the window.

"Okay," Ike replied, "They better not get their claws on a single crumb of my food!"

Link looked back at Ike, "That's... better?"

Toon Link chuckled next to him, "Link, what are you going to do once we get there?"

"I think it's about time I work on my tan," Link smiled, pulling down his sunglasses over his eyes in a cool fashion.

"Pfft-HA!" Ike laughed loudly, getting half the bus's attention, including the bus driver.

Link glared at him, "_What, Ike_?"

Marth and Toon Link watched in amazement.

"This should be good," Marth said, laying back in his seat.

"Oh, nothing.. A tan would look ... Just great on you... pfffftt..."

Link narrowed his eyes at the blue haired mercenary, "Oh? And what are you planning to do once we get there, hm?"

"I'm glad you ask!" Ike exclaimed, looking around the bus, before his eyes landed on a certain princess. She was sitting in the front with her best friend as they chatted about ... girly things?

"Okay, so you know my little, secret crush on Zelda, right?"

Marth then narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Little? You love her!"

"It ain't that much of a secret if everyone knows about it, Ike," Toon Link added.

"Yeah, and I don't think it's a crush as it is much more of a desire-"

"OKAY, I get it!" Ike interrupted. His ignored the snickers by his three friends and rearranged his sleeveless button up shirt.

Ike cleared his throat, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm thinking of finally making my move. And what better way to do it than at the beach?"

"Actually there's so many better places to do that at," Marth started.

"Yeah, the beach is actually a really distracting place," Link added.

"Plus with the sand that goes everywhere, I don't think that's very romantic. What do I know? I'm only twelve,"

Ike snarled, "OKAY. GUYS. I'd like to get through my plan without you all pooping all over it,"

"That's not very sanitary," Toon Link complained.

"Yeah, and it's not very logical, it doesn't even make sense," Link continued.

"Like, who says that? I don't think I would poop on anything besides a toilet..." Marth said.

Ike glared at all three of them and exhaled loudly in annoyance. "You know what? I'll take care of it myself, thanks guys!"

* * *

Master Hand began to float down the door from the bus, when again, he found himself stuck due to his large form.

"You kiddin' me?" grumbled Master Hand, using magic to just teleport himself outside. Behind them, Crazy Hand's bus bounced up and down the street - literally. Loud music was heard inside and Master Hand watched as his brother cheered and whooped out the window. One can only imagine the suffering that the Smashers that were unfortunate enough to get stuck in that bus are going through.

Crazy Hand's bus came to a sudden stop, forcing Crazy Hand to fly out the window and next to his older brother.

"BEACH!" Crazy hollered and floated around his brother happily, "Let's goooo!"

"Now, wait, Crazy," Master Hand said, "Everyone! Please line up in front of the buses!"

One by one, all the Smashers from buses 1 and 2 exited their buses, carrying a variety of bags, beach balls, sunscreen, towels, etc. Master Hand waited patiently as Peach struggled to remove every piece of material she brought to the beach, which included a small grill provided by Mario to make burgers. Once the couple were settled, Master Hand quickly looked over to make sure all of his Smashers were present.

"Good!" Master Hand exclaimed, "Okay, everyone. I'm going to go over a few rules, and then we'll be on our way!"

"Why do we need rules?!" Sonic complained. A few smashers nodded in agreement, "We're capable to handling ourselves!"

Master Hand nodded in response, "Yes, Sonic, I realize that. However, I know _four certain individuals _that need a pointer or two before being let loose in the ocean,"

The large hand mentally eyed the quartet coincidentally standing in the very middle of the line. Marth gulped and chuckled nervously and elbowed Ike in the ribs who was adding another layer of chicken to his already large sandwich.

"Hey! You made me drop my-"

"Hush!" Marth said, elbowing him again.

Ike froze, smiling sheepishly at Master Hand.

Toon Link was beginning to blow up a beach ball when Link quickly gestured to Master Hand. Toon Link noticed and the half blown beach ball spit out of his mouth making a farting noise and flying around the Smashers and the Hands before landing on Link's head. A silence was followed soon after.

"What?" the young Hylian asked innocently.

"That's what I mean," Master Hand said, specifically talking to Sonic.

Sonic huffed and impatiently tapped his foot on the ground while placing balled fists on his hips.

"Now, rule number one; Don't go into the deep waters!" Master Hand said, "I'm not your lifeguard, and Crazy sure isn't either! If anything, don't even get near Crazy, which is rule number two! He will persuade you to do things that are against my consent,"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Crazy hollered, prompting some smashers to cringe and hold their ears in pain. "I just came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now!"

Master Hand sighed, "I'm sorry, brother. Don't take it to heart, but you are quite the lunatic,"

Crazy scoffed, "I KNOW!"

"Rule number three!" Master Hand continued, "There are some actual humans here, this is a public beach, hence the long bus ride. We are no longer in Smashville, so please do try to keep any magic, weapons and anything having to do with the tournament _away _from the fellow residents,"

"Buzzkill!" Ganondorf shouted.

Master Hand rolled his... eyes?

"Alright, everyone," He said, "Most importantly, have a good time! This is your treat for doing so well in the tournament,"

"YEAH!" Crazy hollered.

Master Hand smiled, "Now, I'd like to take a moment to just say how much I appreciate all of you-"

"BEEEEEAAAAACCCHH!" Crazy Hand shouted before frantically floating over to the ocean, followed by a stampede of excited Smashers. They pushed past Master Hand, who was left dazed and confused.

"What just happened..."

* * *

Link, Toon Link, Ike, and Marth chose their spot on the sand and quickly set up their stuff. Link immediately settled into his chair, and removed his shirt, revealing his toned pecks and six pack.

"Now, excuse me boys, I have some tanning to do," Link placed the sunglasses over his eyes and crossed his arms under his head and sighed in content, taking in the sun's rays.

Marth, acting as the parental figure, helped Toon Link apply sunscreen and watched as Ike began doing various stretches on the sand.

"Ike, is this part of your plan to woo Zelda?" Marth said while making sure to get every inch of Toon Link's round face coated with sunscreen, to the young boy's annoyance.

"This is just the beginning, Marth," Ike said, removing his top, only to be clad in white tank top that really showed off his muscles and his dark blue trunks. Marth had to admit, how impressive it was that just after the Brawl tournament, Ike looked a lot more physically bigger and fit. His face also looked a lot more manlier, his eyes pierced with determination and cheek bones that set his face together.

"I have loads of tricks up my sleeve," Ike smirked.

Toon Link raised an eyebrow at him, "You're not wearing sleeves,"

"Yeah, and it's not logically poss-" Link began, keeping his eyes closed, only to be interrupted by Ike.

"Don't start!"

Marth finished applying the remaining sunscreen on the little hero, who glared at him.

"I look like a snowman," Toon Link complained, "And this smell will stay on me for weeks!"

"Take it to consideration as you will not suffer burns throughout your body. I will be here for when you're ready to thank me," Marth said, earning a small huff from Toon Link.

"Can I go in the water now?" Toon Link asked, sounding like a little kid asking his mother for permission. However, he knew Marth was there to fulfill that duty.

"Like Master Hand said, don't go too deep!" Marth warned.

Toon Link nodded and began making his way to the ocean when he was briefly stopped by Ike.

"I forgot to mention. I need you to be part of my plan," Ike said, low enough so Marth and Link won't hear.

"Okay?" Toon Link asked, eyes filled with curiosity, "What is it?"

"Okay, so Zelda already loves you. Like a lot, and I need you to get her attention..."

Toon Link slowly nodded once, unsure of where this was going.

"I need you to pretend you're drowning,"

"What?!" Toon Link exclaimed. Marth looked up in confusion, where Toon Link quickly gave him a reassuring look and the prince resumed to reading his book. Ike glared at Toon Link for being too loud but the Hero of Winds didn't care. "You're telling me to risk my life-"

"No! Just pretend! Enough for Zelda to notice, and then I will jump in and save you. Zelda will be so impressed and she'll definitely fall in love with me!"

Toon Link sighed, "What's in it for me?"

Ike narrowed his eyes, "Um... the satisfaction of knowing that you helped your best friend find true love?"

Toon Link only stared at him for a moment.

"I'll pay you 5000 smash coins," Ike retorted before muttering, "Ya little runt,"

"Deal," Toon Link said, shaking the mercenary's hand, "Where did you get much anyway?"

"I have my sources,"

Toon Link ignored him and ran off, finally enjoying this beach day.

* * *

A few areas away, Zelda was situated with Peach, Rosalina, Shulk, Mario, and Luigi where they had the largest beach set up out of the entire Smash crew. They had a tent, chairs, a stereo to play music, a fridge - who knows how that even works? - And of course, the grill.

Mario and Luigi had begun cooking the burgers while Shulk only stared off into the ocean, hands on his hips proudly.

"I'm really feeling this view!" the young man stated in his thick accent, "Now it's beach time!*****"

Zelda swiftly braided her hair to the side, "It's a very beautiful sight indeed. It's awfully generous of Master Hand to give us the entire day off,"

"Absolutely," Rosalina said, while tending to her Luma, "Shulk, I think it's about time to get started on that sand castle,"

"I'll get the shovels!"

Peach approached Zelda, taking the seat next to her. The princess remained modest and wore a pink one piece swimsuit, with a see-through dress over it, hugging her petite body. Zelda on the other and wore a two piece bikini and only covered herself with an oversized blouse.

"Have you seen Ike?" Peach whispered to her. She was well aware of how her friend felt about the mercenary, and while Zelda never insisted anything was going on, Peach wasn't easy to fool.

"Yes," Zelda said, unamused, "He _is _part of Super Smash Bros, so of course he'll be here,"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Peach grinned, "I saw you gawking at his muscular arms as he flexed just a couple of minutes ago. Don't hide it from me,"

Zelda blushed, quickly bringing down her sunglasses, hiding her eyes, "It is the beach. Muscles and very fit bodies are all around us, it's a common thing here,"

Peach giggled, "Mhm, sure. Just wait, Zeldy,"

Zelda said nothing but looked straight ahead. Hiding behind the shades she glanced over, enjoying her view as Ike lifted his arms facing the ocean, leaving her to admire his back... And honestly, it wasn't too bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

"You remember what to do, right?" Ike firmly gripped Toon Link's shoulders for further emphasis. He couldn't let this plan fail or Zelda will never be his.

"Drown?" Toon Link replied.

Ike nodded, "Make it believable!"

"So... Drown?"

"Ye- No!" Ike exclaimed, "Don't harm yourself, Link will kill me! Just splash around, scream... But don't literally drown, you hear?"

Toon Link playfully saluted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good boy!" Ike praised, "Now, go."

Toon Link sighed and made his way back into the water. The Hylian looked back to see Ike give him a thumbs up, and resumed to dramatically stretching in clear sight of Zelda. Toon Link grumbled as he swam more and more into the ocean. Finding a spot where the water wouldn't take him away, he settled down for awhile before actually getting the plan in action. From his view, Ike was merely a dot, giving him a very believable distance to be drowning.

Before Toon Link could start screaming for help, something brushed past his leg, making him flinch back.

"What..." Toon Link looked around. The only other Smashers in the water was Kirby and Pikachu who were splashing at each other near the edge, while Ness was practicing his swimming just a few feet away but far enough that they couldn't interact. A couple of other Smashers were playing in the water, but none were near Toon Link which raised his fear of whatever brushed against his leg.

Whatever this creature, it seemed to know of Toon Link's presence, and he felt a light tug at his foot. The young hero squeaked fearfully and began swimming away before tentacle-like limbs grabbed him and pulled him under the water.

* * *

"Oh, boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok!*****" Link exclaimed happily before removing his sunglasses and stretching his arms and legs.

Marth chuckled at his friend and shut his book before reaching over and grabbing a plate that contained a burger and chips.

"It's not an octorok, but Mario and Luigi cooked these up just now," Marth handed Link the plate who happily took a large bite at the burger.

"Have you seen Ike or Toon Link?" Link said after gulping down his Lon Lon milk.

Marth sighed, pointing over to the direction where Ike kept his show going.

"Typical," Link chuckled, "And Toon?"

Marth paused for a moment, "I saw him talking to Ike just a couple of minutes ago... I don't see him in the water,"

Link shook his head, feeling his stomach drop, fearing the worst.

Back with Ike, he began to feel annoyed and paranoid - especially the latter. It's been a few minutes, but it felt like an hour. He should've been getting a thank-you kiss from Zelda right about now. Thinking about Zelda, he turned and glanced at her. Noticing that she was watching, he flashed a charming smile, earning one back from the princess. He was barely able to notice a high pitched voice shout his name in the distance. Ike only took it as probably some fan; Master Hand did say they're at a public beach.

Wait... but the entire crew is here. They shout Ike's name of all people? What about Mario, Luigi...?

"IKE!"

The mercenary turned to the direction and inwardly smiled, for his plan has finally begun.

"HELP!"

Ike dramatically turned, getting the attention of various Smashers, especially Zelda.

"Oh, no! Someone is drowning!" Ike stated, "And no one in sight!"

Ike flexed for a moment, still hearing screams for help. "I _must _take action! For it is the duty of a hero!"

"SOMEBODY!"

Link's fear became true as he instantly recognized the voice.

"Ike, it's Toon Link!" Link exclaimed, dropping his food and running over. Ike winked at him.

"Shh, it's part of the plan," Ike whispered. Link raised an eyebrow before looking into the ocean at the struggling boy then back at Ike.

"Your plan is Toon Link drowning?" Link asked through clenched teeth, "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

The other smashers watched in confusion and tension as they watched the men talk. Their fellow Smasher is in danger, why are they just standing there?!

"Something is wrong," Marth stated, joining the two.

Ike quickly shrugged it off, knowing Marth always overreacts to everything and tries to take control. His entire attitude changed when the three looked back over. Toon Link was flailing his little short arms, before his entire head disappeared under the waves once again. Link wasted no time and dove into the ocean, swimming with all his might to his youngest friend.

Marth and Ike quickly joined him, swimming over as well. The smashers on shore only stood back in shock, afraid of interfering and putting the other three swordsman in danger as well. Link was the first to arrive at the spot where Toon Link was last seen and panicked when he was nowhere in sight. The Hero of Twilight took a deep breath and submerged himself into the water.

Under the ocean, Link almost choked on water when he realized a large Octorok was pulling Toon Link into the depths of the ocean. The child was on the verge of passing out and barely struggled against the enemy. Link took action and rapidly swam towards them. He grabbed hold of the one of the Octorok's tentacles and punched the creature in the face. Due to his lack of the Master Sword, Link had to settle to using his bare hands.

The angry monster whipped a tentacle hitting Link square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air and quickly swam back to the surface.

"Marth, it's an octorok!" Link exclaimed in shock. Marth's eyes widened and he quickly swam over. A tentacle swiftly rose splashing water aggressively at the prince, confirming its presence to him.

"Well, there's your dinner," Marth joked nervously, "And Toon Link will be its dinner soon if we don't move now!"

Link inhaled deeply and dove back down, followed by Ike and then Marth. While Link and Ike faced the monster up close, Marth wasted no time in swimming over to where Toon Link was being held captive by one of its many tentacles.

Toon Link was conscious but not for long as he slowly opened his eyes, taking a good look at Marth before closing them again. The prince acted quick and began by first grabbing Toon Link's arms and tried pulling him away from the beast. Realizing the Octorok wasn't going to let go easily, he gestured to Link and Ike.

Link received the message and rapidly kicked at the monsters eyes, causing it to flinch back. Ike took to desperate measures and swam over to the tentacle holding his friend. He mentally braced himself and bit the monster's flesh. The Octorok roared in pain, but Ike's mouth refused to let go. Ike's bite tightened on the enemy, drawing blood before the Octorok released Toon Link who floated into Marth's arms. Instantly, the prince swam back to surface, and Hero of Twilight quickly pulled Ike away from the raging beast, before it exploded into nothing but dust, as Link expected.

Above the water, Toon Link coughed and sputtered, clinging to Marth as the blue haired prince swam them to safety while Ike and Link followed close behind. The quartet arrived back at the beach, receiving cheers and applause from their fellow smashers and other beach goers who witnessed the entire event.

Zelda quickly ran over to them, a towel in hand as she wrapped the small, shivering Hylian in the warm cloth. Toon Link continued coughing up salt water and collapsed in exhausted, before Link carried him away to where they had set up.

"Ike! I was so worried," Zelda exclaimed, once the excitement died down, "Thank you, and you too, Marth!"

"It was no problem, Princess," Marth replied, shaking his head like a dog, removing any excess water from his blue hair.

Ike, however, had his own opinion, "Damn, Zelda, it was crazy. You should've seen that beast! It kept swinging at us, and then I came up and bit that ugly thing's tentacle!"

Zelda nodded, clearly intrigued.

"I tell ya, that nasty thing wouldn't have released Toon if I hadn't weakened it with my quick thinking," Ike placed his hands on his hips. Zelda smiled, and looked over at Marth who just agreed. It's best to let Ike have this moment, and he just simply walked off to meet up with Link and Toon Link.

"How ya feeling, kid?" Marth asked Toon Link, who was still panting but overall he managed to cough up all the saltwater in his body.

"I almost died!" Toon Link exclaimed, "Everything started looking blurry, then it all went black..."

Link shook his head, "Just wait until I get my hands on Ike-"

"No!"

Marth and Link looked over at their youngest friend in shock.

"No?" Marth asked, "This was his plan,"

"How was Ike supposed to know that there was an Octorok in this beach? I thought they only existed in Hyrule," Toon Link said.

Link shook his head again, "Apparently not. But he put you in danger, Toon,"

"But... Look at him," Toon Link said, gesturing to the blue haired mercenary, "Zelda finally approached him and he really likes her,"

The two older swordsmen looked over at Ike's direction, where their friend kept rambling on about the battle that took place, all while Zelda listened intently, a smile on her face. Link sighed, he saw Toon Link as a little brother and often became over protective, but he's been aware of Ike's feelings for the Hyrulian princess. He briefly remembers that Ike first hated Link when they met, due to Link's history with Zelda back at Hyrule. Ike was head over heels for the princess, and he spent almost of the entire Brawl tournament trying to impress her in any way possible. He'd stay and listen to Ike's late night thoughts about the princess, saying how beautiful she was and how respectful he is to her. Now, Ike finally got his chance, and Link could wreck it in a fraction of a second.

He decided to let Ike live another day.

* * *

**AN: **Ugh I was doing really well, but I'm just not good with endings. Anyway, I also figured I'd give y'all a rest. This chapter is over 3000 words and well, I am exhausted. Hope you all enjoyed, and if you guys want, leave a suggestion in the review, this is a oneshot collection after all and any idea will help me out!

Notes!

["I'm really feeling this view!" the young man stated in his thick accent, "Now it's beach time!*****"] -Obviously, I used Shulk's quotes and two of his taunts in SM4SH, when he says "I'm really feeling it!" and "Now it's Shulk time"... sigh... I love Shulk.

["Oh, boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok!*****" Link exclaimed happily before removing his sunglasses and stretching his arms and legs.] - I do not know what prompted me to add this quote. If you're not aware, this quote was used on one of the Zelda CDI games, which... are pretty bad. But, gosh, this quote is just hilarious and I had to make Link say it. And of course add the irony of an actual Octorok attacking Toon Link. That's what I was going for.

I wrote this chapter around 2am - 4am so please excuse me for it being... well awful.

Thanks for reading!

**_-Green Swordsgirl_**


End file.
